


fixing paradoxes

by harezora



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: Theo and Jane reunite at last, but not for long before they leave this world together. After all, they belonged to a hundred years ago, and they should not exist in the present.Devastated, Ezekiel makes a contract with Shamilla to go back into the past to set things right. Like prevent Jane's death, so that Theo and Jane will live their lives in the past instead of living in the present. Besides saving Theo and Jane, Ezekiel also wants to kill Lucikiel, his father, so that his mother won't have to suffer while raising him. Even if this will erase his existence.Will stay as a one-shot and will not have a continuation.





	fixing paradoxes

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing Theo/Ezekiel and Ezekiel/Viska, I also wanted to write Theo/Jane... but the only scenario I can think of is them dying. I'm so sorry. Honestly, I don't see a happy ending for them. ;;;;;
> 
> In this story, Ezekiel has one personality as the human personality has accepted his other self and demonic powers, while fighting and eventually killing his father, Lucikiel. He gains more demonic features such as a single demon horn, a glowing blue eye and an upgraded arm. He now looks scarier, but the madness is replaced by determination. A mix of both personalities, but the human personality is more dominant here. More details in the story.

‘Jane!’ Theo exclaimed. He had so much more to say to the one he was looking for so long, but all he could utter was her name. That white hair and that petite figure… it was just like the photo of her that he treasured all this time. Except that the lady in front of Theo was real while she was much paler and her eyes were blank.

Just a while before, Theo and Ezekiel fought a tough battle against Malduk, who had recovered much more power since the last time Theo met him in a weakened state. As Theo and Ezekiel were about to lose steam, Jane suddenly appeared at the scene and crashed her coffin into Malduk, giving them the gap they sorely needed to kill Malduk with a swipe of a demonic arm and impalement of a shocking spear.

‘Who are you…?’ Jane asked. As she looked at the man who called her name, she wondered about the strange feeling in her heart that rose when she saw him, along with how she did not want to see him get hurt by Malduk. Why did she feel this way towards someone she does not know or remember?

Losing her strength to stand, Jane fell and struggled to lean against her coffin. Theo and Ezekiel looked at her in alarm as Theo adjusted her position. In the distance, a black and red orb was materialising, but they did not notice.

Her eyes fluttered open after closing them earlier for a while. Tears started flowing down her face as recognition shone on her face. ‘Seems that the spell keeping me alive no longer holds as the caster is dead. I don’t have much longer. T-Theo, I’m glad to see you again, even for a short while.’

Theo smiled as tears of joy appeared. He was worried earlier that Jane forgot about him, but her saying his name was so relieving. He knelt and a hand on Jane’s hand. ‘Jane, I just want to see you again, no matter what. It’s alright. At least I can be happy for a while.’

Pain suddenly racked Theo's body and he collapsed next to Jane. Ezekiel quickly moved Theo to a comfortable position. He was silent throughout the previous exchange between Theo and Jane, out of respect for their moment. But seeing Theo collapse was a huge shock in the otherwise touching moment. He finally spoke. ‘Theo! What happened?’

‘I don’t know, Ezekiel. I think it’s the contract with Shamilla… I told her my wish was to see Jane again. Then as I’ve seen Jane now, the contract is up. Looks like I’ll leave this world together with Jane soon.’ Theo’s voice was reduced to a whisper as he looked towards Jane and Ezekiel sadly. If only he did not have to meet Jane like this… and leave Ezekiel alone.

‘Ezekiel? Thank you for being with Theo on his journey.’ Jane gave a strained smile as she thanked Ezekiel. She could see that he cared a lot for Theo, who had a tendency to put her first and not take care of himself in the process. It would be nice to know him, if they met differently.

‘You two just met after so long and then it ends? Like this?’ Unable to hold in his feelings of indignation, Ezekiel shouted as his fists shook. Someone as good as Theo should not deserve a fate like this.

‘Unfortunately this seems to be the case. Thank you for everything, Ezekiel. It had been a great journey with you.’ Theo tried to reach out to Ezekiel, but could not find the strength to do so. He did not want their farewell to be like this.

A demon sauntered towards the three of them. ‘How touching. Too bad I need to ruin this. Theo, it’s time to fulfil the contract.’

‘Understood, Shamilla. It’s also thanks to you that I was able to meet Jane again. I would have preferred to continue serving her, but I guess it’s not possible…’

‘I’m sorry to make you go through all this, Theo.’

‘I’m sorry too, for being unable to protect you, Jane.’

With one last glance, the princess of the Republic of Gray and her first knight closed their eyes for the final time, hand in hand.

There was an extended silence as Ezekiel stared at the corpses of Theo and Jane on utter disbelief. Then, his screams of anguish rang through the area. 

Shamilla grinned at how a story that took a century has just reached its conclusion with such a dramatic final scene. The sheer resolve and dedication of Theo was so satisfying to see. His story unfolded tragically and exactly the way she had written it back then, but there was an unexpected twist: the distraught half-demon next to her knocking his fists into the ground.

Maybe this half-demon could be the protagonist of her next story. His existence itself was already interesting due to the rarity of half-demons. Furthermore, he was the son of a high ranking officer that he just defeated and killed not long ago. Yet he looked so weak as he cried for the deaths of a close friend and his beloved.

Eventually, Ezekiel quieted down. His throat hurt a lot, and there was no way Theo and Jane could come back to life even if he screamed any louder. He already knew they did not belong in this time, so it was logical they could be gone any time in the present. The fact that Ezekiel met Theo was already a miracle, and was only possible due to Shamilla. Theo and Jane belonged to a hundred years ago, yet they were here due to Jane’s death and Theo’s contract with Shamilla to find her… What if those did not happen? Maybe they could have lived happily.

He turned around to look at Shamilla, who was grinning. How much he wanted to hit her and wipe the grin off. For goodness sake, two people had just died! But he restrained himself from doing so as he had something to ask her.

‘Hey, you granted Theo’s wish right? Will you grant mine?’ If Shamilla could manipulate time for Theo, she might be able to do so for him too, Ezekiel thought. He could just ask her.

‘Sure. There’s a price to pay, as you have seen earlier. Nothing comes for free.’ Shamilla’s grin grew wider. A half-breed making a contract with her? That will be a first.

‘My life? I’ll willingly give it up. I want to save Theo and Jane in the past, so they do not come to the present. Can you send me to the past?’

‘Placing you into the past will harder than bringing Theo into the future, but with your demonic powers, it is possible to cast such a curse. Any plans? I’ll have to see if it’s worthy of my effort or not.’

‘I’ll prevent the demon invasion and Jane’s death. Then Theo and Jane can live happily in their own time. Ah, if I can kill my father, even better. Then my mother would not have suffer by bringing me into this world and raising me.’

The thought of his mother brought more tears to Ezekiel’s eyes as he recalled his mother’s kindness at raising him despite all the attacks they went through due to his existence. To console him when he came to bloody hands, she would wash the blood off and then give him pudding and sweets to forget the pain. A kind person like her deserved much better than to suffer as a human mother of a half-demon.

At the same time, his father deserved death. Ezekiel had already killed him in the present shortly before the battle with Malduk. Lucikiel was as despicable as Ezekiel had imagined. As the bind on Ezekiel broke, Lucikiel took advantage of his shock to place a mind control spell and ordered his other self to kill Theo. Luckily Ezekiel overcame it by accepting the demonic powers of his other self, who disappeared soon afterwards, as he used the demon powers that he had always feared and hated before. The punch on Lucikiel’s face was so satisfying, to know that he would no longer hurt others again. Death was not even enough for this demon who killed so many and then left his family to a life of misery. With his full power now, Ezekiel would not mind killing him a second time in the past at all.

Shamilla’s eyes widened as Ezekiel spoke. This story was already off to a wonderful beginning with the premise of a half-demon protagonist who planned to create a time paradox to prevent himself from existing.

‘Brilliant! I might be even more amused with you than Theo. I hope I can see it in the past too, since Theo’s story will not happen with yours. Consider your request accepted. Stretch out your demonic arm. I’ll need your power for the contract.’

Demonic hands linked, Shamilla casted her curse on Ezekiel. Black feathers and smoke surrounded Ezekiel as Shamilla chanted. As the chant completed, Ezekiel disappeared, leaving Shamilla to wonder how this story will turn out. Too bad that she would never get to see it for herself in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: There will be no continuation for this, as I am starting part time degree next week. Even though I really want to write Ezekiel meeting Theo and Jane in the past who are totally suspicious of him. And their looks of horror when Ezekiel narrates what happened to them in his time. Eventually, a happy ending for Theo/Jane except that they realise they've forgotten someone really important because Ezekiel's existence completely disappears due to the time paradox created by killing Lucikiel in the past. ;;;;;;
> 
> Inspired by the official Theo cosplay photos to write this after I had this idea for a few weeks ago from chatting with a Japanese mutual on Twitter. Also, time paradoxes are interesting. This goes under the grandfather paradox, in which one goes back into time to kill their ancestor. Would they still exist? Either way, Ezekiel has this much self-hatred that he might undo his entire existence for Theo and his mother. In this new timeline, how will things change for the overall plot of KR? Probably not much, but there is a butterfly effect. For example, Fluss would be in the Republic of Gray instead of the Empire. Something to think about.
> 
> Shamilla was really fun to write. As a writer, she is relatable. Except that I mess with characters with stories by writing fanfiction and don't curse people. I still can't believe I actually killed off my fave... I would expand more on Theo/Jane, but I got too sad so I focused more on Ezekiel and Shamilla instead. Also, reminder that Theo/Ezekiel only happened due to Shamilla.
> 
> The next thing I may or may not write, after all this angst, is a slice of life and comedy compilation of Ezekiel and Theo adventures that they deserve, but Vespa is unlikely to give us. For example, besides slaying monsters, Legios is used for cooking and fishing because lightning produces enough heat for cooking. Barbatos is used to open jars.


End file.
